


Fall In Fall

by bubble_bobb



Series: Mystery Of Love [1]
Category: VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Consensual Sex, Drunk Sex, Feelings Realization, First Meetings, Kissing, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mentions of Sexual Content, Not Beta Read, Secret Crush, Smoking, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb
Summary: Sometimes, the best things are those, that we don't appreciate enough.Alternatively: Where Sejun is the best boy, Seungsik is a sweetheart and Seungwoo fucks up.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Series: Mystery Of Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568929
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71





	Fall In Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii  
> Adding something to the 2Seung tag  
> Hope you enjoy ♥  
> Have a good day and bye ♥
> 
> (Title: V.I.B.E; Fall In Fall)

Seungwoo rushes out of his apartment, locking the door as fast as he can without dropping his stuff and stomping down the few flights of stairs to the front door of the apartment building.

"Oh no, I'm gonna be late again!"

He mumbles under his breath, getting into his car and starting it to get to work faster than he normally would. Now don't get him wrong, he was late before and it was never a big deal. Sejun always understood him and didn't say anything when he came in twenty, and sometimes even more, minutes later. He felt lucky to have a friend, and a boss, like that. It made him love his work even more than he already did.

But Sejun was getting enough of him being late to work lately and so he started threatening him with being fired. Seungwoo knew that he would never do that because he had a soft spot for him but he didn't want to risk anything. Plus he loves his best friend so why would he do such things on purpose. It's not his fault he's late again though. This time he couldn't control how things are going to go.

Just this morning he received a call from his ex girlfriend that invited him to her upcoming wedding, which he, of course, agreed to. He was happy for her though it still hurt a little. He talked to her for a little while, not having the heart to tell her that he has to go and hang up on her. It's technically not his fault.

His heart starts beating slowly again, the sight of his workplace making him relax a little bit. He doesn't want to get in trouble, really. He steps out of his car, checking the time on his phone before heading inside. As soon as he steps inside he notices how clean everything is and that it smells different, sweet and actually barrable. It's a little strange. Sejun never cleaned and neither did Subin.

He shrugs, maybe they decided to help him out a little. He rushes into the changing room to drop his bag and change his clothes, smiling at the little Christmas decorations. His friends could be so extra sometimes. He quickly finishes putting on his uniform, running out of the room to get behind the bar as soon as possible and not get scolded.

He stops mid-way, noticing someone is already standing in his spot. The person turns around, smiling at Seungwoo fondly and brightly.

''Oh hello, you must be Seungwoo.''

Seungwoo slowly nods, stepping closer to the other man.

''Yeah, that's me, and you are?''

Seungwoo tilts his head to the side, smiling a little at the shorter man. He chuckles a little, reaching his hand out and taking Seungwoo's in a greeting. His hands are warm and fit into Seungwoo's almost perfectly, it makes the older smile wider.

''Seungsik, Kang Seungsik.''

He says, shaking Seungwoo's hand.

''I haven't seen you here before.''

Seungwoo laughs, leaning against the bar. Seungsik smiles.

''I'm new, came here a few minutes ago.''

Seungwoo makes an 'aha' noise and nods his head. Sejun didn't tell him that he was hiring new people. But this Seungsik guy seems nice. Very nice actually. And if Seungwoo's there to help him out, he is more than willing to do so.

''So, this is your first day, huh?''

Seungsik giggles, rubbing his temple awkwardly while hissing.

''Yeah, I'm kinda scared to be completely honest, I'm still new to working with people.''

''Is that so?''

Seungsik nods, turning his head to look at the clock. His mouth is still open, as if he's planning on talking again.

Seungwoo can't tear his eyes away from him.

''I actually used to be an artist,'' Seungsik suddenly says, looking back at Seungwoo politely. ''And still am, it just wasn't paying my bills as I imagined it to.''

He says, still chuckling. Seungwoo raises his eyebrows, looking at the younger in awe. An artist? Seungsik does seem like someone who would do artsy stuff as a hobby.

''Don't worry, it's gonna be fine.''

Seungwoo reassures, patting Seungsik's shoulder friendly. Seungsik's face drops a little and he smiles nervously.

''Well...''

''Look, I'm here if you need help with anything.''

Seungwoo says turning around to start working. It's enough that he's late, he can't procrastinate at work as well.

''Really?''

''Yeah, of course, you already know my name so just tell me and I'm here for you.''

Seungwoo answers, not looking up from his current work. Few seconds later he hears loud footsteps approaching them and a call of his name.

Oh no.

''I gotta go, I'll be right back.''

''S-Sure, see you.''

Seungsik stutters as Seungwoo runs off, a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. The older man follows the sound up the stairs, coming close to Sejun's office and Sejun himself.

''Where were you?''

Sejun asks, his tone confused and almost aggressive and angry.

''Sorry, I, um, overslept.''

Seungwoo lies, knowing he has no right to talk about his ex girlfriend's wedding.

''That's not my problem, set your damn alarm next time, I will fire you.''

Sejun exclaims, flailing his arms around as he talks. His voice gets louder and louder with every word and Seungwoo is sure Seungsik can hear him too. The older laughs, gritting his teeth.

''You won't, you love me too much.''

Sejun rolls his eyes, pushing at Seungwoo's shoulder.

''Get to work and I'll think about that.''

He says, grinning. Seungwoo shakes his head, stomping his way back to the bar and Seungsik.

''Is everything alright?''

The younger asks, giggling behind his hands. Seungwoo nods while shrugging his shoulders, making his way closer to the other. They soon start their work, Seungwoo occasionally helping Seungsik with whatever he needs, knowing he promised to do so.

It's around seven pm that Seungwoo begins taking off his uniform, slowly making his way into the changing rooms.

''Wait, you're done already?''

''Yeah?''

Seungwoo says, a questioning smile decorating his face. He never smiled this much, what is happening to him?

Seungsik nods, following the older.

''So, should I...?''

Seungwoo nods, looking over his shoulder at the younger.

''You got here first, so yes, you should.''

He says, looking back to not bump into a wall. They slip into the changing rooms, taking off their uniforms and putting on their normal, casual clothes. Seungsik is oddly fashionable in Seungwoo's opinion, he dresses just like he would if he had the energy and money to buy these clothes. He looks away, noticing that he has been looking at Seungsik for way too long without doing what he should be doing. This new guy is really doing something that he shouldn't to Seungwoo.

''Can I walk you out?''

Seungwoo shrugs, hoping he doesn't come off suddenly uninterested in a conversation. He shouldn't agree to this but there is no way such a pure and gentle soul like Seungsik could do something to him.

''Sure, if you'd like.''

Seungsik nods, walking beside Seungwoo outside of the little bar before heading to where the bus station is. The older then pulls out a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket together with a lighter, taking one out and placing it into his mouth.

''You smoke?''

Seungsik asks, his tone disappointed. Seungwoo looks down at him, taking the cigarette out again.

''Do you mind?''

He asks, genuinely concerned. His previous partners and even family members have always told him he shouldn't smoke, and he didn't for most of his life but living alone really changed him. Seungsik then shakes his head, laughing.

''It's fine, I'm used to it.''

''Really?''

Seungwoo says, sighing in relief when he finally lights the cigarette. Seungsik nods again.

''Most of the people I know and talk to smoke so it's fine by me.''

Seungwoo hums, breathing out a gray cloud of smoke right after. They walk a little more before the younger stops, making the other do so as well. Seungwoo looks at him with raised eyebrows, taking the cigarette out of his mouth.

''I'm going to let go here.''

He says, leaning against a lamp. Seungwoo nods, stepping closer to Seungsik and wrapping his arms around him in a tight hug by reflex. He pulls back after a while, putting out the cigarette in his hand and placing his hands into his pockets.

''See you around then.''

He says, turning on his heels as he waves his last goodbye to Seungsik. For the very first time, he is excited to see someone again. The next few weeks go by smoothly. Seungwoo honestly didn't think he could like his job any more than he already did but Seungsik made his time at work way more enjoyable and barrable. He was happy and the date of his ex girlfriend's wedding was nearing.

~

Seungwoo comes to work early one day, maybe a little too early, laughing at the surprised Sejun as soon as he walks in.

''Why so early, I'm not going to give you a raise.''

Seungwoo rolls his eyes, shaking his head.

''I need to talk to Seungsik, is he here?''

Sejun looks at him with a smirk, wiggling his eyebrows. Seungwoo rolls his eyes again, running into the changing rooms to change into his uniform. When he comes out again Seungsik is already standing by the entrance door, looking around for other people. He smiles brightly once he notices Sungwoo, walking towards him while taking off his jacket. Sejun looks between the two of them, chuckling before leaving into his office, calling out for Subin to talk to him while he pretends to be busy.

''Hyung, why so early?''

Seungsik asks when Sejun leaves, slowly walking by to go into the changing rooms. Seungwoo laughs, following close behind the younger.

''I need to ask you something.''

He says, making Seungsik turn around in curiosity. He keeps his eyes on Sungwoo, patiently waiting for what he needs to ask.

''Have you ever been to a wedding before?''

Seungsik nods, his eyes shining prettily. Seungwoo smiles. He has been thinking about taking Seungsik with him to have someone to talk to while he is there for a long time and the younger is only making him more eager to go with him.

''Would you like to go to another one?''

''Really?''

Seungsik asks, excitement shining through him. Seungwoo nods, leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed on his chest.

''It's next week if you're fine with that.''

Seungsik nods again, this time not looking at the older man. It makes Seungwoo oddly happy to know that Seungsik agreed to go with him. They start their work, finishing way faster than planned. It's already dark outside when Seungwoo looks up from the floor and he frowns. Just five minutes ago it was bright and now it's dark? Isn't it like four pm?He looks over when he hears footsteps, supporting his head on the broom he's holding. Seungsik looks at him first before looking the direction he is, standing up with a small smile.

''Is there really no work left?''

The two older guys shake their heads tiredly, their eyes hopefully eyeing Sejun's figure.

''Then I guess you can go home earlier.''

The two sigh happily, running to Sejun to wrap their arms around him in a thankful manner. After saying their goodbyes the two leave, heading their usual direction. The walk is often very quick but today it seems long, too long even. But Seungwoo doesn't complain, Seungsik's presence always made him at ease, even if they weren't saying anything. The older sighs when he sees the bus sign.

''Don't forget about our plans Sikkie, I'll tell you all the details later.''

Seungsik nods, stepping closer to pull Seungwoo into a tight embrace.

''Can't wait.''

He mumbles, still holding the other close. Seungwoo smiles, humming. He pats the younger's back before separating himself from him. Days fly by fast, the big day coming closer and closer. Seungwoo asks Seungsik way too many times if he is really sure he wants to go just because he feels like he pushed him into it with Seungsik reassuring him he does every single time.

~

''Are you done?''

Seungwoo calls out, walking up the stairs to get to Seungsik's bedroom.

''Almost ready!''

The younger calls out, turning his head when Seungwoo opens the door. The older rolls his eyes, seeing that the younger is not even close to being fully dressed or done.

"I see your view and my view of finished is very different."

The older man laughs, sitting down on Seungsik's bed. The younger groans, reaching for his dress pants.

''I swear, just gonna put this on and I'm done!''

''You're going just like that? You'll get cold, we're going to Busan, it's cold there.''

Seungsik waves his hand, getting into his pants and zipping them up. Seungwoo shrugs his shoulders, standing up to his feet again.

''Whatever, just hurry.''

He tells Seungsik, stepping out of his room. He goes down to his car, sitting in the driver's seat and sighing. He's excited but very nervous at the same time. He hasn't seen her in so long he's afraid he will catch feelings again, which he can't do. He turns his head when the car door opens and Seungsik sits inside.

''How do I look?''

He asks, hopeful eyes looking at Seungwoo. The older leans back, looking up and down at Seungsik's outfit. He doesn't exactly know what to say since the younger looks just fine, he looks normal.

''You look good.''

Seungsik nods, getting comfortable in his seat.

The drive is awfully slow and mostly boring but they still sneak a little bit of talking in to make it go by faster. When they finally arrive to Busan Seungwoo sighs again, deeper. He's getting even more nervous now that he's here. The wedding starts in about three hours and he still doesn't feel ready.

''Is everything okay?''

Seungsik asks, concerned. Seungwoo forces himself to smile.

''Yeah, I'm just, nervous.''

The older responds truthfully, getting out of the car. Seungsik follows, walking into the hotel. After getting all of their stuff into the room and getting to know other people they finally move to the main hall.

Everything looks so pretty and fancy, just like Seungwoo imagined. He imagined his special day would look like this too, gorgeous and luxurious in a way. They get seated and wait until all the important things are ready, awaiting the bride and the groom. Seungwoo's breath hitches when the sees the groom, he oddly looks like him. No, he's just imagining it, it can't be like that. The bride looks as beautiful as ever and Seungwoo's heart clenches. It hurts.

The wedding ceremony goes on, leaving many people, including the two of them, in tears. After introducing Seungsik to his friends and the bride they return to their hotel room.

Seungwoo shakily sits on his bed, awkwardly bouncing his leg. He shouldn't feel like this but he can't do anything about it either. He can't still feel something for her, can he? He has to let go, she's happily married now and she will most likely not think of him for the next few years again.

''Hyung.''

He hears a familiar voice calling him and he turns his head, looking at the other man. He looks sad, the complete opposite to what he looked like a few minutes ago.

''Are you okay?''

Seungwoo doesn't reply. His eyes are burning but he won't let the tears fall, how would he explain himself? Seungsik sits beside him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders in a comforting manner. He pulls the older a little closer, making him face him.

The younger's eyes shine in the prettiest way imaginable and his lips are parted as if he has something that he wants to say but is keeping himself from doing so. Maybe it's the alcohol and maybe it's his own, still kind of sober, brain that makes him lean up, pressing their lips together.

He notices the way Seungsik's eyes open wider and the way his body stiffens when he brings a hand up to his chin, tilting it up. He doesn't know what he's doing, or does he?

They pull apart, breathing heavily. Seungsik looks at him with wide eyes, a small and weak _hyung_ leaving his lips. Seungwoo shakes his head, pulling Seungsik back. Now, he just doesn't care, his brain is too tired to comprehend what he's doing. He'll take care of it in the morning.

The younger doesn't push him away, he responds to the kiss, wrapping his arms around Seungwoo's neck. Seungwoo's eyes flutter close and brain shuts off. All his mind is now focused on is how warm Seungsik is. At how his fingers carefully come down to his collar and then wrap around his nape again.

He gently pushes the other man on his back, crawling on top of him. His quivering fingers thread through his hair before they come down to his chest. Then there is a hand around his wrist, keeping him in place. Seungwoo pulls back, panting. He looks at the hand wrapped around his wrist before looking up into Seungsik's hooded eyes.

The younger doesn't say a word, just stares up at Seungwoo with glassy eyes, looking as pretty as he possibly could. It takes a moment before the older man leans down again, slower. Seungsik leans up, kissing him again. The kiss is now slow and almost romantic in a way. Gentle with careful moves and unnoticeable whimpers.

It feels nice, but there is this awful feeling in the pit of the older's stomach. Seungwoo's hands slide down Seungsik's body, fingers tangling in the fabric of his loose button up shirt. He's not sure if he's going to regret this later or not but he's too tired to focus on that.

He needs this.

~

When Seungwoo wakes up again there is sunlight already peeking through the blinds and he can hear people walking outside of their room. He looks around with a smile, stretching his limbs.

He looks down, his face dropping upon realizing he's not alone in his bed. His whole face reddens and body shakes with his heart clenching at the sight of Seungsik's messy hair and his calm sleeping face. He looks lower, almost fainting when he notices that he is naked, and so is Seungsik.

All the memories from last night hit him like a truck and he feels tears well up in his still tired eyes. How could he do this? How could he sleep with his best friend just because he was frustrated? He doesn't feel anything towards Seungsik and he doesn't want to hurt him. Seungsik is his best friend, why is he such an idiot?

There is a possibility that Seungsik feels something for him since he let him do this to him while he himself doesn't. He will never be able to look at Seungsik the same. What if the younger hates him now? He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he really did.

Movement from beside him snaps him back and he looks to the source, freezing when he locks gazes with the other man. Seungsik's face turns light red and he sits up, hissing. It makes Seungwoo's stomach turn and confirm his worries.

''Seungsik...''

Seungwoo whispers but the younger hears him and turns his head. Seungwoo swallows thickly, his words being swallow as well.

''G-Get ready, we're leaving soon.''

He says softly and the younger nods, reaching for his shirt on the floor and covering himself with it before getting up from Seungwoo's bed and heading into the bathroom. Seungwoo sits up as well, resting his head in his hands, sighing. Why, that is the only question that is going through his mind. Why did he do this? Why did he hurt Seungsik like this?

When they both finally get dressed and say goodbye to their new and old friends they sit in Seungwoo's car. The ride back to Seoul is awkward, slow and silent. So much so Seungwoo feels like his head is going to explode from the squeaking tires.

He would try to say something but he's keeping himself quiet just in case. He doesn't have enough strength and braincells to handle an argument. His hands itch to pull out his cigarettes but he decides against it. Once they're in front of Seungsik's house they look at each other, sad eyes staring back into Seungwoo's. He's really trying his best not to curse at himself in front of Seungsik but at the same time, it seems impossible.

''See you tomorrow, hyung.''

Seungsik says, not looking at the older man anymore and instead staring outside. His tone with so much and that the same time so little emotion, it's killing Seungwoo inside.

''See you, Sikkie...''

The younger leaves his car before he can even finish and Seungwoo's breath catches in his throat. He fucked up, real bad.

~

''Okay, so, what happened between you two?''

Sejun asks after pulling Seungwoo aside, looking over the older man's shoulder at Seungsik. Seungwoo looks confused at first, not fully understanding what Sejun means but his expression turns once it clicks.

''N-Nothing.''

He says, voice shaking. He doesn't know why he is nervous but the way Sejun is looking at him is certainly not making him feel better.

''Bullshit,'' Sejun rolls his eyes. ''You aren't talking as much anymore, what happened, tell me the truth.''

Seungwoo sighs, why hide. He knows he messed up and he needs help. Sejun is a smart guy and he will help him, right?

''I messed up, I did something that I shouldn't have and I think he hates me now.''

Seungwoo tells the younger, his eyes filling with tears. Sejun shakes his head, looking at Seungsik again with furrowed eyebrows. The older boy is busy talking with Subin and some of the customers but his movements seem unsure and less energetic than ever before.

''What did you do?''

Seungwoo doesn't respond, making Sejun whip his head back to look at him, wide eyes piercing through him.

''You didn't....''

Seungwoo nods slowly, biting his bottom lip while looking away. Sejun sighs, trying his best not to yell at the older.

''And, do you feel anything...?''

''I don't think so...''

Sejun smiles softly, placing one hand onto Seungwoo's shoulder. The other looks back at him, glassy brown eyes staring into Sejun's.

''Hyung, you think I didn't notice the way you look at him or the way you two talk to each other and no one else?''

Seungwoo feels his face heat up. How come he never noticed that they do something differently? Does he really treat Seungsik different? Sejun smiles wider.

''You know you like him.''

Seungwoo's head drops. Maybe Sejun has a point. Maybe he is correct but he doesn't feel anything for Seungsik, does he?

~

It's around four in the morning when the ringing of his phone jolts Seungwoo awake. He scrambles around, searching for his phone with his eyes still half closed.

''Hello?''

He says when he finally finds his phone and picks up.

''Hyung?''

The voice makes him open his eyes fully and sit up straight. He looks at his bedside clock, squinting a little in the dark. Why is he calling him so early?

''Sikkie? Is everything okay?''

He says, worry filling his brain. He hears a light hum on the other side, followed up by a sob.

''Y-Yeah, can you come over, please? I know it's really early but...''

''I'm on my way.''

Seungwoo says, shakily standing up from his bed and rubbing his eyes. Seungsik thanks him before hanging up the phone.

It takes only a few minutes for him to get ready and soon he is on the road, his brain quickly remembering where the younger man lives. When he gets there he doesn't bother ringing the bell, instead he calls Seungsik's phone. The younger doesn't even pick up before he opens the front door, pulling Seungwoo in for a tight hug.

''Is everything alright, Sikkie? Did something happen?''

Seungwoo asks, mumbling most of his words into Seungsik's neck. The younger shakes his head, holding Seungwoo closer and tighter. The two boys move into Seungsik's bedroom, silently sitting on his bed.

''I really wanted to see you.''

Seungsik explains, his words hitting Seungwoo right in the heart. The older never thought he would need to hear those words more than right now.

''I just really missed how we talked and how close we used to be...''

Seungwoo's nods his head, reaching out for Seungsik to pull him into another hug. His tears are slowly but surely wetting his shirt but Seungwoo can't bring himself to care.

Fragile. Seungsik is fragile and sensitive and that has never crossed Seungwoo's mind. It makes him feel even worse about the things he did to the younger male. But Seungsik doesn't hate him, or at least he doesn't seem like he does. A question asking him if he could stay for a little longer soon turns into them talking in the darkness of Seungsik's bedroom to the younger falling asleep, secured in Seungwoo's arms.

It makes Seungwoo think. Does Seungsik like him more than a friend? Does he see him as something more? Does he _himself_ see Seungsik as something more? Does he see him differently from everyone else?A then it hits him. He does. He does see him differently. He likes the way Seungsik smiles at him or the way he talks to him with that heavenly voice of his. The way he sounds like an angel when he sings or the way he touches him.

Those touches that made him tingle all over ever since the first day they met and shook hands. He looks down, his fingers slowly inching for Seungsik's hand. He knows the younger is a heavy sleeper so doesn't have to worry about getting caught.

Seungsik's hands really fit into his own as if they were meant to be held by him. And he deserves to move on, doesn't he? Yes, he acted selfish during that one night in Busan but he was tipsy, that doesn't count. Or does it?

He likes Seungsik and he treasures him more than anything or anyone in his life. Seungwoo sighs, tucking his head in the crook of Seungsik's neck. He'll leave all those thoughts for tomorrow, now, he is just going to enjoy how close Seungsik is and how warm he feels against his own body.

When Seungwoo awakens he is still holding Seungsik in his arms but this time the younger is facing him. It makes his heart flutter. Without a second thought he leans down, pecking the other's forehead quickly. He leans back, admiring the younger's beauty. Seungsik soon wakes up too, eyes fluttering open before setting onto Seungwoo's. He smiles, still looking sleepy and tired. Seungwoo's heart melts at the sight.

''Morning.''

Seungsik croaks out, his voice still heavy with sleep.

''Morning, Sikkie.''

Seungwoo says, not bothering to move. His brain is working too quickly and before he knows it he's telling Seungsik that he needs to tell him something important. The younger nods, looking a little concerned and confused. Seungwoo takes a deep breath, deciding not to sugar-coat what he is about to say and just outright say it. He looks down, too scared to look at the younger.

This is a bad idea but what can he do now, he is not going to back out.

''I think I like you...''

Seungsik's previously hooded and tired eyes suddenly widen and he looks at Seungwoo in surprise. Seungwoo continues.

''You're so damn beautiful and I just-''

''Wait, you're serious?''

Seungwoo nods, still not mustering up enough courage to look into Seungsik's pretty eyes.

''Y-Yeah, I'm sorry I don't know if you-''

Seungwoo doesn't get a chance to finish his sentence before Seungsik leans up, pressing their lips and in a closed mouth kiss. Seungwoo's eyes widen but he soon smiles into the kiss, cupping the other's cheek and deepening the kiss. Maybe it wasn't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Twitter (ateezlvruwu)  
> I'd love to be friends^^


End file.
